Jonas Nathaniel Brent
The recently promoted Fleet Captain is easy going, but won't shrink back from responsibilities. As the new Commanding Officer of the USS Lexington, he has much work on his hands. Personal History Jonas Nathaniel Brent is a typical Terran surfer dude from Southern California. His parents were separated when he was young and he stayed in San Diego with his mother and little brother, Caleb, while his father, Professor Nathaniel G. Brent, moved to San Francisco to teach Military Science at Starfleet Academy. Jonas Brent maintained a relatively high GPA in high school and spent the majority of his after school time on the beach studying and surfing. Upon high school graduation, Jonas Brent received a letter of acceptance to Starfleet Academy. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy He graduated Star Date 20005.15 as Ensign with a Military Science degree in the upper middle of the class, though many of his professors (including his father) noted that he had not tapped into his full potential. He also excelled in Summer Navigation and Piloting exercises and expressed an eagerness to further the training at his new posting. Academy Classes: * Basic to Advanced Self Defense * Basic to Advanced Zero-G Combat Training * Weapons Training on all standard hand weapons * Weapons Tactics * Various Military Science Classes * Basic and Intermediate Navigation and Piloting * Basic Medical * Basic Electronics and Engineering USS Roddenberry After graduation from the Academy, Jonas Brent and received his first posting to the USS Roddenberry. Brent served in the position of Tactical Officer and Security Officer, quickly becoming fully qualified to carry out that assignment. He was appointed Acting Chief of Security upon promotion to LTjg on SD 20010.01 and permanent Chief of Security upon promotion to LT on SD 0103.27. He graduated from Commando School, was promoted to First Lieutenant, and was transferred to the USS Federation. USS Federation He transferred on SD 20112.12 as Chief of Security. On SD 20212.08, The USS Federation came to the assistance of the Klingon Battle Cruiser K'Treva which was attacked by an Olthoi Battle Cruiser. During the ensuing battle, First Lieutenant Brent took temporary command of the ship after injury to key command personnel, including the ship's Captain, and expertly outmaneuvered the Olthoi ship allowing the USS Federation to expedite transporation of the wounded personnel of the USS Federation and the Klingon Battle cruiser to StarBase 211. Brent was promoted to full Commander and appointed First Officer USS Federation on SD 20312.15. Assumed command of USS Federation, on SD 0602.26 from Commodore Ray Packard. On SD 20706.24, he was promoted to Fleet Captain and received additional responsibilities. USS Lexington On SD 20707.29, Jonas Brent was appointed as Captain of the USS Lexington by Commodore Alexander Synth, after the former CO's untimely demise. Additional Information Jonas is just a common, average Southern California surfer dude, naturally skillful in the use of hand held weapons and an expert marksman. He shows natural Navigation and piloting ability as well. His years of service has made him expert in most starfleet operatioinal and command functions. His interests include surfing, ("No sport equals the exhilarating experience of 'hanging ten' on the surface of a volatile liquid environment!"), 20th Century World War II history, weapons of all eras, and his Starfleet career. Mental Profile: Jonas Brent is best described as laid-back and easygoing, the type of person who tends to always see the glass "half-full". There are rarely shades of gray in his view. When something catches his interest, he puts his "all" into it. Although he is laid-back, not easily insulted and takes most criticism as constructive, he seems to thrive on adrenaline rushes and is at his best under pressure (hence his attitude toward surfing). Jonas Brent is clearly out to impress himself and not others. He takes genuine pride in his accomplishments as well as those of his closest friends. His attitude shows respect and admiration toward his superiors. He shows no prejudices or bias toward any particular race. His greatest fear, believe it or not, is the fear of drowning or asphyxiation yet he chose a career in Star Fleet and chooses surfing as his favorite interest. Brent Jonas Brent Jonas